


Oasis

by adriftnowi



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adriftnowi/pseuds/adriftnowi
Summary: "I can only put up with so much of watching you two argue."





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> h-hewwo uhhh  
> i wanted. fox x wolf fluff  
> and i made angst ;;w;;  
> but there's another chapter!!! that'll come out someday with fluff!!!! so??? yay??????

"You do know that you lot aren't meant to come around here, right? I thought we established territory on day one."

"I'm fully aware, Wolf. But I wish to speak to you and I was told you were most likely here."

_Hello. I'm the exposition paragraph. Long story short, the villains don't want to converse with any heroes so they set up what they could refer to as "invisible walls" to keep the two separate. They never crossed over onto the other side of these walls, and neither did the other party. It was just an agreement to stop them from murdering eachother before they even got into battle. Carrying on!_

It took approximately five minutes (though it felt like much, much more) to actually convince Wolf to listen to him. Marth was used to this, to say the least. If anything, Wolf reminded him a bit too much of someone from his own world- but he'd never say such to his face. He didn't want to be clawed to death, after all. Now sat down on a park bench, the hero-king ever so gracefully cleared his throat before turning to Wolf. "Now, where was I-"  
"You didn't even begin." The lupine interrupted. He enjoyed his alone time and he certainly did not enjoy this weird twink with 10,000 clones breaking that perfect silence.

Despite every bone in his body telling him to snap back at him, he opted it was a better choice to remain calm and just let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Listen, Wolf. And I don't mean let it all go in one fluffy ear and out the other. Actually listen to me." This kind of convincing was the only way to work with Wolf as of late. Not even the other villains could get him to listen to them. Marth was just more willing to sacrifice time than they were.

"I can only put up with so much of watching you two argue." Wolf didn't even need to ask about who he was referring to. He already knew. It was all people asked about for the past couple of weeks. Every single time the two met eachother, they'd always find some sort of way to start an argument- over the tiniest of things or just the usual "I wish you weren't invited here in the first place" that mainly came from Fox as his only defense. Everyone, after a week or two begun to just accept that this was the normal thing that was going to happen from now on. They had stopped attempted to stop their arguments, letting the two scream at eachother endlessly as they turned away. Marth on the other hand, is a Fire Emblem protagonist. And that means he's not letting that happen.

The lupine groaned, facing away from the hero-king before responding. "You do know that I hate him, right? Like, I want him _dead_. I thought this was common knowledge, Marth." After his experiences with Ike back in the Brawl days, he should've expected the man not to back down so easily. Ike was basically the same, only a bit more... _Forceful_ in his ways of getting Wolf to socialize with more fighters than Jigglypuff and Toon Pink, all three of them having been excluded from most events since they were all invited last minute. "Wolf, I can tell that's not true. You can't possibly hate him that much..." He sighed, almost afraid that his efforts wouldn't come to fruition in the end yet refused to give up. He'd pester him all night if he needed to. "News flash, yes, yes I can. I know where you came from it's probably all sunshine and rainbows but where I'm from? None of that shit. I've only allied with him in the past because the entire planet was in danger."

It's going to be a long night.

"Wolf- I- _look_. I know, I know you're not going to believe a word I tell you but I spoke to Fox as well," he paused, trying to figure out the best way to phrase it, if it was possible to at least. "Fox, he- he doesn't want to fight with you anymore, Wolf. There's something else I would tell you but you _certainly_ wouldn't believe that either." Marth had taken another glance back at Wolf after starting at the floor for so long, afraid of the blood-red eye that would be glaring back at him. He was completely impossible to read, as per usual. "If you won't listen to me, at the very least please just talk to him. Just... I don't know, try to... _Reconcile_. For the greater good. You'll never know when an issue like the one with Tabuu is going to strike again." ~~Hurrah, foreshadowing!~~

 

And now he was here, sitting on the floor in the vulpine's room as the two shared awkward glances. The silence lasted for ten minutes or so- until Fox broke it with a long, quiet sigh. "Well, this was a failure." The older deadpanned, before he was able to get up though Fox had decided to speak- albeit, again, quietly. "Marth... Told you, right? I honestly don't want this anymore Wolf it's- it's _tiring_. We're not in that world anymore, you know. Once we return we can go right back to being enemies and rivals and whatnot, but it just... You get the point." His ears were flattened against his head, unsure of whether he'd ever get through to him. Clearly Marth managed to make some form of impact to get him here, but Fox was still horrible in these situations and funnily enough, so was Wolf.

"You know, Fox," his tone was laced with poison, "It's funny that you'd even think I'd bother with forgiving you after you chased me across the entire fucking galaxy like some creepy ass stalker."

If it weren't for everyone else being asleep, he surely wouldn't have heard the tiny _"I love you, okay?"_ that came from his... _Rival's_ mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is BAD i'll take my leave
> 
> next chapter should be longer but ;;w;; who knows when that'll come out  
> i would ask for criticism but im sensitive so please hold fire ;;w;;


End file.
